Natsu and Lucy PreLemon
by magenta-heroine
Summary: Trying my hand at writing some lemon. What better way to practice than Natsu and Lucy? I ship them. HAHAHA. Not with Loke or Gray. Sorry I'll finish this after some opinions to make it better. It's changed to rated M xD
1. Chapter 1

"What a tiring night. The last mission really drained the energy in me." Lucy mused. She was at her house and surprisingly, Natsu and Happy weren't there.

"Huh. That's weird. Usually they come over at night. Not even Erza or Gray is here." Oh well. She thought. It was a Sunday night and she already told all of her spirits to take a breather. She wouldn't be calling them anytime soon. They deserve their break and so does she. Not even Plue was there to accompany her.

Lucy climbed into her tub and lay there resting. And just like any other random girl, began imagining about her life, particularly her sex life.

It's been a long time since I masturbated. She thought. And being exposed to hot guys in her age, she keeps having hots.

I'd be lying to myself if I said the constant exposure of hot guys around the guild didn't get me horny. Ugh.

The thought of it makes her wet. Lucy slowly traced her body with her fingers, stopping at where her chests were. They were huge.

And I've seen Natsu looking at them every once in a while too.I wonder how it feels to do him. Lucy smiles at the thought. We are partners, and it would get the awkwardness out of the way. We'll be doing it soon anyways.

Lucy massaged her huge breast, closing her eyes. Getting the feel of it. She slowly traveled down to her stomach. Stopping at the entrance of her pussy. She slowly circled her clit, rubbing to get it wet, one hand still massaging her left breast. Lucy was going to finger herself when there was a knock on the door. She immediately stood up from the tub, wrapped herself in a towel and went to open the door.

Who would pay me a visit in a Sunday night? She asked herself frustrated. Unless it's Natsu, then it would be okay. She blushed at the thought. She opened the door and saw a hot Natsu standing in the doorway.

"Arigato, Lucy-san!" He beamed. He was wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Not really the usual Natsu look you see.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Err, can I crash in for tonight? Happy asked me to let him and Carla have alone time at the house" He said awkwardly. He was holding a pillow on one hand and the other scratching his head. He was looking at anywhere except Lucy who was still dressed in a towel.

There goes my masturbating session. Lucy thought and sighed. She opened the door wider and motioned Natsu to come in. He noticed that Lucy was in a bad mood. But not one where she is angry, it's more like frustration. Lucy didn't even bother changing but layed down on her bed naked. She pulled the covers over her body and faced away where Natsu would be, which is on the floor.

He just got out of the shower and didn't notice Lucy naked and all. He himself was only wearing boxers. "Oy, Lucy-chan. Scoot over!" Natsu stated. "Wha-WHAT?" Lucy turned to face him. But Natsu being Natsu, pulled the covers and layed next to her, oblivious to the fact that she was naked. He layed down, his eyes closed, then opened them to faces hers.

Lucy was blushing like mad, her pussy hot and wet with anticipation. She was getting sexually frustrated.

"Huh? Lucy-chan. Why are you blu-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence when Lucy crashed her lips onto his. Natsu was surprised by her sudden attack but responded easily.

Is this really happening? He asked himself. I've been dreaming of kissing Lucy forever and now this happens. He smiled in between the kiss. He didn't notice that Lucy was on top of him now, shifting her body to make the position easier. He wrapped his hands around her torso and noticed something out of hand. He pulled away from the kissed and looked at her.

"AHHHH! Lucy-chan! You're, uh...Um, naked." Natsu said. His thoughts were racing. The possibility of fucking Lucy is down right high right now. His gaze suddenly shifted to lust. He was getting hard. Lucy giggled.

"I was masturbating before you came." She whispered. "And I didn't get to finish when you knocked." she leaned in closer to his ear. "Would you like to help me?" Lucy teased.

Suddenly, Natsu was on top of her now. Lucy, surprised at his actions, liked it very much. "You'll regret saying that my dear Lucy-chan. I'll fuck you endless tonight." He said.

Natsu kissed Lucy hard. Their mouths hot and opened. Their tongues dancing wildly. Lucy felt something poking below her stomach and realized this was Natsu's cock, hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking him deeper into her mouth. Natsu slowly trailed his fingers on Lucy's breasts, teasing her. "How much I wanted to touch these Lucy" He murmured. She arched her back so that Natsu could cup her breasts. Slowly, he massaged it. Pinching and pulled her nipples, Lucy let out a moan. HIs other hand was at her side, supporting his weight.

God. Lucy's body feels amazing. Natsu thought. He broke the kiss and sucked on one of Lucy's nipples.

"Oh. Ah. Bite it, bite it hard Natsu." Lucy begged, arching her back even more. Natsu did what Lucy said. Sucking and licking and biting it hard. He then shifted to the other nipple. Giving the same attention from the previous one. Lucy tugged on Natsu's boxers, begging him to take it off. Natsu looked up to see Lucy's eyes closed, her mouth open, a sure display of lust. He helped her take his boxers off. Now both of them were naked.

* * *

AHHHH. That sucked. OMFG. My first try at lemon xD I'm trying to get the hang of it for the Hunger Games story I'm in. A lemon between Peeta and Katniss. It's a little awkward because of the lack of err experience *sweatdrop* sorry about that.

Also, I'm having a co-author. Her name's Jane :) We're trying to work out a system. So please be patient with the updates. Thanks!

xx magenta


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while, and I mean a long while to update. It's almost summer! So it means I'm going to be writing back again :) 1st year of College is fun let me tell you but also tiring.

I've re-read my fanfics and realized I suck at grammar and continuity. But don't worry, I'll do better next time. Ten months in school has sharpened my communication skills. xD

I won't edit them so I can see how my writing style has changed (or will change hopefully).

Here, have a something, anything! xD

Natsu and I walked back to my appartment after a meeting at the guild. We both were quiet, tired. The missions have been harder lately, especially since we were gone for seven years. A lot has changed.

I just found out my father died, and I never got to tell him I love him. I sighed.

"Hmmm?" I heard Natsu. I turned my head to look at him and smiled. He smiled back in return. I saw my reflection in his eyes, I looked like crap. He must've noticed that too.

I looked away slowly.

"You know it's not your fault Lucy" Natsu said. I nodded.

"I know." I grabbed for my appartment's key. Kind of hard when you got a lot of them hanging on your belt. 


End file.
